


even if my hand's skin catch the wind

by tomhardad



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt and some Comfort i would say, M/M, Nicky in the Iron Maiden AU, idk how to tag this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhardad/pseuds/tomhardad
Summary: Yusuf observes the waves and makes a promise.[a.k.a. nicky is in the iron maiden AU]
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	even if my hand's skin catch the wind

**Author's Note:**

> i got this prompt from my pal [kayla](https://nilefreemans.tumblr.com/) on tumblr about a million years ago and today i finally felt like i could take this somewhere. this is short af and i'm not sure how it turned out tho fsdksjdsjdkdkdj but i hope this makes (a little) sense.
> 
> title taken from ibeyi's oya.

_ “What do you see when you look at the ocean at night?” _

Yusuf traces the pommel of Nicolò’s longsword with the pads of his fingers absentmindedly, his feet buried in the sand as the waves lap at his ankles, the water cold against his skin. An even colder breeze plays with the curls that fall across his forehead yet he barely registers it, lost in thought.

In his mind, he sees himself tightening his hold on Nicolò’s waist, burying his nose in his nape, dragging his lips against the sensitive skin at the curve of his lover’s neck, reveling when Nicolò laughs, the soft skin around his light blue eyes crinkling at the corners.

_ “I see a future with you,”  _ had been Yusuf’s reply then, all those years ago, when eternity seemed nothing but a dream to share with Nicolò by his side.  _ “I see eternity by your side and it feels me with unbridled joy and excitement.” _

In Yusuf’s mind, this is the moment where Nicolò rolls around to face him, their thighs brushing as he presses impossibly closer to his body, his warm hand caressing Yusuf’s bearded cheek tenderly. 

_ “My life, a future together is everything I want,”  _ he whispered against his lips in Arabic, Yusuf breathing in that sound through parted lips, swallowing the meaning of those words with a kiss that was more fire than embers.  _ My life,  _ he thought as he dissolved in his embrace, melted with his touch.

_ “Then let’s make it happen, my heart _ .”

Yusuf blinks back to the present, to the waves lapping around his ankles, to Nicolò’s longsword strapped to his belt, to the familiar lines on the pommel of his blade, and sighs heavily, his body shaking with the effort to stand upright. He kneels down, his palm touching the waters as they come to greet him, the waters that had taken his heart from him two hundred and fifty years earlier.

“I am going to find you, Nicolò,” Yusuf feels a single tear roll down his cheek and mingle with the waves, a drop of salt water carried away like a promise, the one promise he longs to keep. “I am going to bring you home.”

(In the darkness and cold of the iron maiden, as Nicolò dies one more time, he hears a familiar voice. 

_ “I am going to bring you home _ .”

Nicolò believes him.)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr i'm [@yusufnicolo](https://yusufnicolo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
